deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sweeping Beauty/@comment-4689777-20170119155017/@comment-4689777-20170119155858
Thanks Ben! Obviously I'm super happy at how much you liked Rena's story this episode, and that you seemed to enjoy the Kristi arc overall, which I'm so glad we were able to do. I think originally I was gonna have Rena use Kristi's taser from 2.07 against her in her defeat, but went for the chains around the neck thing because #RIPPrincess and have been wanting to do some sort of tribute to Leia for a while now tbh. Felt like a nice opportunity. Kristi was very fun to write for, and hopefully somewhat understandable as a character, and great that you caught all the mini-scenes connecting to one another which I had fun doing when writing. The whole thing was just a lot of fun for me, really. Love hostage situations and big fight scenes so yah. Aliza is a fun character because she's so totally willing to sell out her family for good sex, god luv her. The Littles' mystery will be unveiling soon, but not before an all-out full-flashback Joanna episode which we're suuuuupperrrr excited about and currently in the process of writing. Don't wanna put too much pressure on it but basically if you don't love it we'll cry and possibly cut ourselves, so, happy thoughts. Been wanting to get to this for a while too. A lot of the next episode has been in our heads for a very long time and we're so excited to finally get the chance to explore it all. Expectations prob large tho so yunno try and curb them a bit we're only 2 18 yo writers be kind. Back to this episode, it was also lots of fun having Josh help out in the mystery stuff; Ben was Joe's partner in crime last season, this season it's Josh, thanks to his past connection to the Littles he has motive to wanna know what they did too, and also Joe and Josh are connected via Joanna, so, hopefully it felt rather natural them teaming, which I think you felt it did. Ali and Ben have been rather rocky this season, as was pointed out by Val, but have always come out the other side; it's just hard to go through all that and not have a little strained trust, but they still love each other deeply. ;c;c;c;c;c Liz is a bitch, yeah, just give her time. Soz. As for Val, well, things are about to get---- As for Ben not telling the butlers about Val, tbh, we forgot to account for it a little bit and used the blackmail and also him feeling left out regarding the Joanna situation as an excuse. BUT, both those reasons are about to be rectified, so, stay tuned ig. 2.11 already planned. Big revelations in that as well. Everyone but Joanna and the butlers are absent from next ep though; all the pd plots take a week break. Hope it's worth it. :D:D:D So cool that you liked this ep overall and really hoping you like the next one! :D:D:D